coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7986 (31st October 2012)
Plot Ken's horrified to discover that he's spent the night at Wendy's house. Wendy's amused while Deirdre sits at home fuming. Tina, unbeknown to Tommy, calls at No.6 and tells Anna that she's changed her mind and wants to go ahead with the surrogacy. Tommy tells Rita how he successfully managed to stop Tina going ahead with the pregnancy but as a result, they have to pay Owen his money back. Rita's delighted for Tommy and gives him a cheque for £15,000 made out to Owen. Ken arrives home and shame-facedly admits he spent the night at Wendy's house, but in an armchair. He assures Deirdre that nothing happened. Deirdre's angry and doesn't know what to believe. Sophie suddenly regains some movement in her feet. Kevin and Sophie are thrilled whilst Sally cries with relief. Tina apologises to Izzy, Gary, Owen and Anna for causing them so much anguish and assures them she wants to go ahead with the surrogacy. She lies about Tommy, telling them that he's fine with her decision. When Audrey tells Emily about the dog track programme she found in Lewis's pocket, Emily confirms that she saw Lewis and Gloria heading off together that evening. Audrey confronts Gloria who admits that she and Gail are in cahoots; it's all part of a plan to expose Lewis as a money-grabbing gigolo. Audrey's flabbergasted. Gail explains to Audrey how they're testing Lewis to see if he really loves Audrey or if he can be lured away by Gloria and her fictitious windfall. Tina goes through with embryo transfer. Over dinner in the bistro, Gloria tries to tempt Lewis, telling him how she's looking for a companion to go travelling with and help her spend her money. As Tina, Izzy, Gary, Anna and Owen discuss Tina's pregnancy, Tommy arrives with the cheque for Owen. He's shocked to discover that Tina's gone ahead behind his back. Tina explains how she couldn't let Izzy down. Although gutted, Tommy realises how much he loves her and agrees to stand by her. Emotionally they embrace. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sophie's room *Wendy Papadopoulos's house - Living room *Weatherfield Fertility Clinic - Reception Notes *A nurse at Weatherfield Fertility Clinic is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy is pleased the surrogacy is not going ahead and assures Tina he will find another way to pay Owen - but she soon goes behind his back. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,890,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2012 episodes